The Writer's Warrior Lemons!
by thewriter99
Summary: Another lemon story. Hopefully mine will be better then all the others. Requests are OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Just yet another lemons story. Hopefully mine will be better then all the other lemon stories. I don't do requests just yet but in the future I might.


	2. Lionblaze x Heathertail

**This chapter has my first lemon, Lionblaze and Heathertail. This one is pretty quick but future chapters should be longer.**

Lionblaze and Heathertail were sneaking out into the woods to mate. It was late at night and most of the cats were sleeping.

"You think we will get caught?" asked Heathertail nervously.

"Caught by who? They are all sleeping." responds Lionblaze.

"I guess we should get this over with and mate quickly. The longer we stay, the easier it is to get caught."

"Yeah. But first I want to do one thing."

"What?"

"You're about to find out." said Lionblaze, slyly. "Roll over onto your back and spread your legs."

Heathertail nervously obeyed. She was not so sure if this was a good idea. But before she could protest, Lionblaze began licking her pussy.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little to loudly.

"Be quiet! You're going to get us caught! And you would enjoy this if you stopped worrying."

Now Heathertail decided to take his advice and stop worrying. She would try to have fun with this. Lionblaze kept licking her pussy, making her moan. She tried to keep from moaning to much though, because she didn't want to wake up anyone. Now Lionblaze withdrew his tongue and used his paw to pleasure her.

"Are you ready to actually mate now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Lets do it."

She rolled back onto her feet and crouched down in front of him, wondering how it would feel. Some of her friends who had already mated had said that it hurt the first time. But before she could change her mind, Lionblaze went inside her with his cock. Heathertail let out a yelp of pain. It was true, it did hurt. But the pleasure made it so she didn't feel much pain.

"Harder!" she shouted, not caring about who heard. Lionblaze fucked her harder, and came inside her. He pulled out and began licking her pussy again. She came and he licked up the cum.

"That was fun." said Heathertail. "But before we go I want to do one more thing."

She walked around to his backside and began licking his cock.

"That feels so good..." he said as he came in her mouth. "We need to do this again soon."

"Yeah." she answered. "How about next quarter-moon?"

"Sure." he said, as they both turned and left.


	3. Lionblaze x Hollyleaf

**This is one lemon I have thought about writing and so I decided to do it. Make sure to review and maybe send in a request if you liked this.**

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were out hunting at the edge of Thunderclan's land. But Lionblaze was not here to hunt. He was here to mate. Ever since Hollyleaf had went into heat, he had been attracted to her. He knew it was wrong to love his sister, but that wasn't stopping him now.

"Why did we come this far to hunt? There's plenty of prey closer to the camp." asked Hollyleaf, who had no idea what was going to happen.

"I think there's a bunch of mice living around here." lied Lionblaze. The real reason was that he wanted to make sure that nobody found them mating when he made his move. Hollyleaf though, believed him and began sniffing for a mouse den. Lionblaze decided to make his move now. He pounced on her and pinned her down.

"Lionblaze! What in the world are you doing!" shouted Hollyleaf. He ignored her and began licking her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"You know, this will hurt less if you enjoy it." he said, still licking her. She struggled and tried hard to get away but Lionblaze was to strong for her.

"You can't do this! I'm your sister!"

"Nobody will find out. Now listen, I'm going to let go of you. But if you run, I will chase you down. Okay?"

Hollyleaf nodded. Lionblaze got off of her and circled her. He eventually stopped behind her and licked her pussy with his tongue, making her flinch. He licked her some more, making her moan a little. Even though she knew this was wrong, she was starting to enjoy this. Lionblaze pulled back.

"It's your turn. I want you to lick my dick."

Hollyleaf sighed but obeyed. She went behind him and began licking and sucking his erect member. It only got more erect as she sucked it.

"Dang, your good at this." said Lionblaze, before slightly moaning. "Do that some more."

She kept licking and he came in her mouth. She swallowed it even though it tasted strange.

"Now." meowed Lionblaze. "Crouch down and get ready to mate."

Reluctantly, Hollyleaf listened and crouched down in front of him. Lionblaze eyed her up before mounting her. He slowly slid his dick into her pussy, not breaking her barrier yet. Then, before she could protest, he thrusted into her with full strength, breaking her barrier.

"Stop!" she yelled. "It hurts!"

"Shut up!" replied Lionblaze. "It's supposed to hurt at first!"

He pounded his erect member deeper into her, making her shiver. She was crying now. He kept pounding her for a few seconds before cuming inside her. He got off of her.

"Are you done?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No." Lionblaze answered. He slid his paw into her pussy and began pleasuring her. She rolled over onto her back and let him rub her until she came. "Now I'm done."

He turned to leave. "And if you tell anyone, I will make you pay."

Hollyleaf nodded and went back towards camp.


	4. Sol x Leafstar

**This one was requested. If you want to see a pairing, make sure to request it in the reviews.**

Leafstar walked through the forest. She was a long way from Skyclan, because she was gathering herbs and there were not to many herbs that grew in the rocky terrain that made up the clan. Finally she came across some mint, the herb she was searching for. But before she could grab it and bring it back, she heard another cat walk up behind her. She turned around and saw Sol staring at her.

"Hello Leafstar." he said, still staring at her.

"What do you want?" she replied coldly.

"You know what I want: mating." he answered, moving closer.

"Get away from me!" yelled Leafstar, turning to run. Before she got anywhere, Sol pounced on her and pinned her down. She could feel his erect member pressing against her. She wriggled away from him and ran as fast as she could through the forest. Sol was just as fast though, he chased her down again and knocked her onto her side.

"You shouldn't have ran. Now I need to teach you a lesson." meowed Sol. He pushed her onto her back and sat on her face, forcing his cock into her mouth. "Now, you have to suck my dick."

She obeyed, as she really didn't have a choice, licking and sucking until he came in her mouth, forcing her to swallow. He pulled out and crouched down next to her, licking her neck. He licked her neck, making her flinch, but she knew better then to run. Slowly he moved down her body, licking her belly and then licking the area around her pussy. He withdrew his tongue and began rubbing her pussy with his paw. He slowly moved his paw deeper and deeper, making Leafstar moan loudly. She came and he licked the cum up.

"Now." said Sol. "Get in front of me and get into a crouch."

Leafstar listened and crouched in front of him. She almost ran but decided that it would be better to obey. He mounted her, but her tail was blocking her pussy.

"Move your tail!" shouted Sol. "And if you do anything like this again, I will kill you."

She moved her tail and he slid his large dick into her. Her pussy was tight, and Sol pounded into her hard. She moaned again, louder this time.

"You enjoying this?" asked Sol.

"No." answered Leafstar. But it was a lie. Really, all she wanted to do was mate with him more.

"You're lying." stated Sol. "You want more." he said, withdrawing. "And if you want more, you have to talk dirty to me."

Leafstar obeyed. "Yes master. I want you to shove your giant cock into my tight hole and fuck me forever!"

Sol wanted to make her beg more but he was having enough fun that he didn't want to wait to fuck her more. He went back into her and fucked her until he came inside her. But he was not done. He stayed on top of her and used his tail to pleasure her until she was moaning loudly and begging for more. He decided to give her more. He repositioned himself and shoved his cock into her ass, which hurt a little but she still enjoyed it. Finally he dismounted her.

"I'm done." he said, walking away. "But listen, come back here next week so we can do this again. Or else."

She nodded and watched him leave, wishing for more.


	5. Fireheart x Bluestar x Foxleap x Ivypool

**Sorry for not updating in a while. To make up for it, I'm merging two different requests and doing a foursome(even though it's a impossible pairing if I followed canon). Remember to request pairings in the reviews section.**

Fireheart and Bluestar had just finished training in the forest. It was a few days into mating season and Fireheart was looking to get laid before the moon was over. Then he came up with a idea.

"Hey Bluestar! I need someone to mate with. All my friends have mated and I'm the only one who hasn't. I was thinking maybe you could help me out." he said, moving closer to her. She was in heat, and they were in a secluded area, perfect for mating. He stood next to her and licked her neck.

"Sure." she answered. "I haven't mated in awhile either." She turned around, showing her pussy. It was slightly wet. Fireheart mounted her and teased her by rubbing his cock around it, but not making entry. She purred quietly.

"You like that?" asked Fireheart.

"Stop talking and fuck me!" said Bluestar, a little to loudly. Turns out that the two were not alone. Foxleap and Ivypool happened to be walking through the woods. They heard Bluestar talking and went to the forest clearing, finding Firestar fucking Bluestar.

"What are you two doing?" said Ivypool, coldly. Firestar got off of Bluestar.

"No, what are _you _doing here?" he said, embarrassed.

"Same thing as you. Mating. At least we were going to. Looks like we have to find a different spot now."

"Hey, you wanna make a foursome?"

Foxleap and Ivypool talked it over before agreeing. What followed was pretty wild. First Fireheart rolled over onto his back and let Ivypool lick his erect member. It was the best feeling ever, and he moaned loudly. Bluestar also sat on her back, letting Foxleap lick her pussy. Foxleap made her wriggle and moan in pleasure, sticking his tongue deeper and deeper. Meanwhile, Fireheart began fucking Ivypool hard, pounding in and out of her without holding back. It hurt Ivypool a bit, as she was smaller then him, but mostly the pleasure made her not feel the pain. She began shaking her hips in sync with his thrusts, making them both cum. Fireheart pulled out and let Foxleap lick the cum from her pussy.

Foxleap and Fireheart swapped partners and Fireheart mounted Bluestar. He slid his cock inside her and began thrusting. He felt her pussy contract and hug his member. Eventually things got mixed up again and Ivypool and Bluestar french kissed while Fireheart mated with Bluestar. Feeling left out, Foxleap went behind Ivypool and pleasured her with his claw.

Finally they all came. Everyone stood up.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?" Foxleap asked Fireheart.

"Nope. This will be our secret." he replied as him and Bluestar left.


	6. Mallownose x Hazeltail

**Another request. I might not get to write more until Monday, but you can still send in requests. Enjoy.**

Hazeltail was on a walk through the woods, hoping it would help her clear her mind. Everything was going good until she heard a branch snap behind her. She looked behind her and didn't see anything. Figuring that nobody was there, she kept walking. She was wrong. Mallownose was stalking her and she couldn't see him. He decided to make himself known, jumping from his hiding spot and pinning her down under him. She yelped in surprise and pain, as his claws were digging into her side. As she wriggled to get free, he sunk his claws deeper into her.

"Who are you?" she cried.

"I won't tell you my name. You will simply know me as master." he said, his member getting erect. She felt it pressing against her and shivered.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want: Mating." he replied, making her try and get away even harder. "I'm going to get off of you and you're going to crouch down in mating position, got it?"

"Yes master." she answered. She was not too keen on calling him master or obeying, but she also didn't want to get hurt more. After Hazeltail crouched down, Mallownose jumped on top of her and positioned himself. He slid into her slowly at first before speeding up a bit.

"Please stop..." moaned Hazeltail, hating every minute of this.

"Never." replied Mallownose, picking up speed still. He eventually went fast and hard enough that it hurt Hazeltial a lot, considering how she was much smaller then him. He moaned as he went deeper into her tight pussy. His size might make it hurt for her, but it made things feel better for him. He pulled out and came on the ground. Then he forced Hazeltail to lick it up.

"Can I go now?" she asked, wishing she had never went on a walk in the first place.

"No, I'm not done. Crouch down again."

She listened, crouching down in front of him. He mounted her again, but this time he thrusted his cock into her ass instead of her pussy. It hurt badly, making her scream out in pain. She tried to get free, but she was to small to be able to get away. He thrusted harder until he came, this time pulling out and cumming onto the ground again, and again making her eat it.

"Now I'm done. And if you tell anyone, just remember that no one will believe you." he said, walking away.


	7. Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight

**Sorry for not updating. Heres another requested one: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.**

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were on patrol together, but Brambleclaw kept getting distracted because Squirrelflight kept flirting with him. She kept her tail raised, showing him her pussy, making his erection grow. Finally he had enough.

"Why do you keep messing with me?" he asked. "It's distracting!"

"So you noticed." she replies.

"Of course I noticed. You know, if you want to mate you could just ask."

"Lets just do it now while nobody is here to interrupt." answers Squirrelflight, circling Brambleclaw before settling behind him and licking his large dick. It felt amazing to him and his erection grew larger. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it and smiled. She crouched down in front of him and waited for him to mount her. He didn't make her wait. He quickly got on top of her and slid his dick into her. He started slowly.

"Come on! Do it faster!" said Squirrelflight, wiggling her hips.

He listened to her, thrusting faster into her. She moaned for more and began shaking her hips in sync with his thrusts. As he kept gaining speed, Squirrelflight moaned more until he came inside her. Then he slid his dick out of her pussy and into her ass, again starting slow and picking up speed. He withdrew and came on the ground before dismounting her. Squirrelflight licked the cum up.

"That was fun. We need to do this again soon."


End file.
